First Times
by sarah1228
Summary: LaCroix has released Nick from his bargain.Now Nick can have the kind of relationship with Nat he always wanted
1. Prologue

**First Times**

**Adult Nick and Nat Story – Explicit sex (m/f) (Nick/Nat)**

**If your underage or offended by Nick/Nat having sex TURN AWAY**

**The characters of Forever Knight belong to Columbia Tri/Star. Please don't sue.**

**This story takes place during season three a month after Night In Question also has spoilers of Be My Valentine,Fever and Ashes To Ashes.**

**Prologue**

**It had been three days since Nick killed LaCroix's daughter Divia, who became a vampire and had brought LaCroix across over 2000 years ago. And LaCroix** **had been giving serious consideration to putting an end to the 800 year old bargain between himself and Nick, considering the forbidden subject of Fleur, Nick's mortal sister whom LaCroix fell in love with many centuries ago.**

**He'd been thinking of taking his revenge by taking and killing Dr Natalie Lambert, the mortal that Nick befriended and fell in love with. But after Dr Lambert saved a ton of vampires with the fever antidote that she invented and distributed to all in the vampire population, he now had two debts to be payed.**

**One to Nick and one to Natalie.**

**With careful consideration,he picked up the phone to call Nick. He knew Nick would still be working and won't be home till sunrise, but he called anyways and got the answering machine.**

"**Yeah Nick Knight, I'm either in bed or incommunicado, so if you wanna leave your name and number, go ahead."**

**LaCroix waited a second and then said.**

"**Nicholas, I'd like for you to come to The Raven before your shift tomorrow night, there's something we have to discuss."**

**He hung up think it should be fun to see the look on Nicholas's face with what LaCroix had to say.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Adult chapter be warned (sexual stuff between Nick and Nat) spoilers for Night In Question**

**Chapter 1 (Nick's POV)**

**It was dead at the 96th, Tracy had booked off early and Nick was thinking the same thing.**

**But lately, he'd been thinking of the night he was shot in the head and lost his memory, Nat had stayed with him and didn't tell him he was a vampire.**

**In the end, he was happy she didn't tell him the truth because they got to become intimate, but they didn't make love, even though they really wanted too.**

**They got really serious that night, both were naked from the waist up and Nat's bra had come off.**

**They had kissed and touched every part of their exposed skin, he loved the way she reacted to his touch.**

**He knew that this was the first time they were intimate in anyway and he also knew they were enjoying very minute of it.**

**His favorite memory of that night was while he was gently kissing and sucking on both of her breasts, Nat had ran her fingers through his hair, which he loved, but more he loved the gentle, tender kiss she placed on his forehead, which made him feel something he couldn't remember ever feeling, loved.**

**His hand slowly moved downwards from her breasts towards her stomach, he ran his fingertips tenderly over her tummy, getting a moan out of her.**

**Quickly, his tongue followed, lightly licking everywhere he could.**

**His had was starting to go lower, he was about to undo the snap on her pants when Nat's hand stopped his.**

**Nick looked up from her stomach, then he moved his body up so his face would be level with hers. He became abit nervous, he thought he had pushed her too far.**

**He looked at her then said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you at all."**

"**I know." Nat said, as she put her hand on his cheek, gently stroking it.**

"**It's just, I don't think we should go any further. I know we want to but."**

**Nick interrupted "I understand and it's ok. I just have one request."**

**Nat looked at him alittle confused. "And what's that Nick?"**

**He looked at her with love in his eyes. "Can we just lie here and hold each other?"**

**Nat smiled up at him. "I'd love that."**

**Nick layed on his side, pulling Nat against him, her back to his front. He wrapped his arms around her, their fingers intertwining, as they snugged up really close to each other.**

**Just before Nick fell asleep, he placed a tender kiss on Nat shoulder and said. "I love you Nat."**

**Before he closed his eyes, he heard Nat say. "I love you too Nick." And placed a kiss on the back of his hand.**

**A smile lit up his face while he drifted off to sleep.**

"**Hey Knight." Nick came out of his trance and looked up to Captain Resse. **

"**Yeah Captain." said Nick, thinking he was in trouble.**

"**It's really dead here tonight, why don't you knock off early."**

**Nick thought about it for a second. "Yeah, if it's ok?"**

"**Yeah Knight, go ahead." Resse said has he turned around to go back to his office.**

**Nick got up and grabbed his jacket and walked out of the squad room.**

**As he was leaving, Nick kept thinking and wishing that his and Nat relationship could move forward, but he knew it could not. Not because of the vampire, even though that was a reason. But because of the bargain with LaCroix. He really hoped there was someway he could end the bargain. But little did he know, it was about to end.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (Adult Nat's POV spoilers for Night In Question)**

**Nat was at home enjoying a rare night off from the morgue. Sidney, her cat was curled up in her lap while she read.**

**It had been almost a month since Nick lost his memory and they became intimate for the first and only times.**

**She remembered that night with such fondness and how important it was to her and to Nick, as he told her a week after it happened.**

**She put her book down and started to think about what happed that night.**

"**No, not now." Was the last thing she said before Nick started kissing her more passionately then before**

**She loved the way he tasted, rich and human. Nick gently stopped the kiss and leaned his forehead to rest against hers.**

**Nat licked her lips, tasting the last of the kiss.**

"**Do you want to go upstairs?" Nick asked.**

**She was both surprised and aroused by the idea of making out with Nick. The vampire, no the man she fell in love with.**

**She nodded, not trusting her own voice. Nick took her hand, their fingers intertwining as he led her from the front of the fireplace up the stairs to his bedroom.**

**She felt extremely nervous and extremely happy, she hadn't felt this happy since what happened between them on Valentine's Day. Yes, she eventually remembered what happened and why Nick hypnotized her into forgetting what happened.**

**She came out of her memory when Nick started to take her jacket off her, he looked at her smiling and with so much love in his eyes. God how she loved his beautiful blue eyes.**

**While he disposed of her jacket, Nat started to take his off, looking at him while she did this and looking shy.**

**He captured her mouth with his, his tongue gently tracing the outline of her lips, waiting for permission. She let his tongue enter, caressing it with her own.**

**His arms wrapped around her waist while hers wrapped around hid nick, gently running her fingers through his hair.**

**He moaned into her mouth and she felt his arousal pressing into her let, she smiled into his mouth when she felt it.**

**She wondered with his erection rubbing into her leg, was that just with the absence of the vampire or could that happen with the vampire present.**

**But right now, she didn't care. His hand moved up her back, then back down, he slid his one hand lower to fondle her buttocks, then back up.**

**His hand cautiously moved towards her breasts, gently touching through the silk of her blouse. She pulled away from the kiss, gasping.**

"**Is this ok, Nat?" Nick asked softly.**

**Nat looked into his eyes, which were full of concern and worry. "This is move then ok Nick." She whispered into his ear, planting a loving kiss on his temple, then on his cheek and back to his lips.**

**Her hands moved from his hair to the front of his shirt where she started fumbling with the buttons. But she was having problems, her hands were shaking.**

"**Do you want some help with that?" whispered Nick into her ear so sensually that cause her to shudder.**

"**No, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." she replied, as she continued undoing the buttons which were halfway done.**

**Nick placed a loving kiss on her head then said. "I think I do."**

**Finally, she got the buttons undone and slid his shirt off his shoulders, letting it slide down his back, leaning in to place kisses on his shoulder. **

**While she did that, Nick turned his head, nibbing on her ear and his hand left her breast and moved up to caress her face.**

**She kissed and nibbed her way from his shoulders, his neck and with her hand moved his face to hers to kiss him very passionately.**

**While they kissed, Nick moves his hands slowly to her waistline to pull her blouse out of her pants. Nick pulled away from the kiss and shyly asked. "May I?"**

**She knew what his intentions were but that didn't stop her, she raised her arms over her head and Nick slowly pulled her blouse over her head.**

**She reached behind her to undo her bra when Nick stopped her saying. "Let me." And he reached behind her and undid her bra with expert care, letting it slide down her arms while placing kisses on her shoulders, Nick pulled away to look at her for the first time.**

**She felt nervous because this was the first time Nick had seen her naked, even though it was only from the waist up, she hoped he liked what he saw.**

"**You are very beautiful, Natalie." Nick whispered as he bent down to kiss her.**

**She encircled her arms around his waist, pulling her closer to her, loving the feel of his skin against hers, which was actually warm.**

**They stayed that way for awhile, never wanting to let go of each other. Nick released her, guiding her towards the bed. She felt alittle scared but it was a good scared.**

**They laided on they're sides, facing each other, kissing and touching.**

**Nick gently pushed her on her back with him half laying on his side, half on top of her. He gently moved his lips towards her neck. Lightly kissing, sucking and licking on her neck while his hand went to caress her breast.**

**She felt him cup her breast in his hand and god she loved his hands, so gentle and tender, the way she always thought his hands would be.**

**His lips soon followed, placing kisses on the top of her breasts, before going to her nipple. Nick gently took her nipple into his mouth, sucking and running his tongue over it making it hard.**

**She was squirming under him, this was driving her crazy she thought as she began to run a hand through his golden locks hearing him moan, she placed a kiss on his forehead.**

**Nick could tell she was enjoying what they were doing and he was enjoying it too. She felt his hand leave her one breast and started stroking her stomach, she loved it.**

**Then she felt Nick's hand go lower to the top of her pants and started undoing the snap, she placed her hand on top of his to stop him.**

**Nick looked up from her breast to her face and she could see the worry in his eyes and the nervousness on his face. Their eyes remained locked when Nick moved up to face her and said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you at all."**

**She looked at him and said. "I know." she put her hand on his cheek, contemplating her next words. "It's just I don't think we should go any further. I know we want to but." Nick interrupted her. "I know and it's wok. I just have one request." "And what's that?" she asked. "Can we just lie here and hold each other?" she smiled. "I'd love that."**

**Nick laided on his side, pulling her towards him, his front to her back, wrapping his arms around her and intertwining their fingers.**

**She layed there thinking when she felt Nick place a tender kiss on her shoulder and said the words she'd been waiting a long time to hear. "I love you Nat."**

**Tears welding in her eyes and replied. "I love you too Nick." Placing a kiss on the back of his hand, he snugged close to her and she wasn't able to hold back the tears anymore as she cried herself to sleep.**

**As she though back on how wonderful that evening was, she finally admitted to herself what a bid mistake she made not making love with Nick, the first man she ever loved.**

**She didn't know if she should tell him the reason why they didn't make love that night.**

**But she didn't know how to tell him about her big secret.**

**A secret that Grace didn't even know about, but will soon.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Nick arrived at the loft just before sunrise, even though he left work at about 2am, he'd been out driving around Toronto for almost fours hours.**

**Just thinking about Natalie and LaCroix, hoping he could talk LaCroix out of the bargain, Nick went to check his messages on his machine, finding only one message from LaCroix. "Nicholas, I'd like for you to come to The Raven before your shift tomorrow night, there's something we need to discuss."**

**Nick just stared at the machine, he couldn't tell by the sound of LaCroix's voice if it was good or bad.**

**But knowing LaCroix the way he does, it was probably to ridicule him about his quest for mortality and to try to get him to leave Nat behind, which Nick knew now was not an option anymore.**

**He knew he couldn't leave Nat behind when he moved on, he loved her too much and especially with what happened between them that night.**

**He went to the kitchen to get a glass of bloodwine and then went upstairs to try to get some sleep, but sleep would not come easy for him when he was filled with worry for the woman he loved.**

**He didn't even love Janette like the way he loved Nat. But then again, Janette was a vampire and he didn't have to worry about hurting or killing or bringing her across like he'd have to do with Nat.**

**Sunset was at 4:30pm and his shift didn't start till 6pm.**

**So, that should give him enough time to find out what LaCroix wanted. For now, he'll just have to sleep on it.**


	5. Author's Note

Author's note

I'm sorry to say I won't be updating my stories here anymore since I didn't realize that the rating MA was not accpected here so if you want to read my stories you'll have to go to the adult fan fiction site I'd post the address but it doesn't work.

Sorry


End file.
